


When The Autumn Moon Is Bright

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mates, Rough Kissing, Transformation, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, blink and you miss it implied mpreg possibility, werewolf Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: A loud, strangled gasp flooded out of his lungs and he doubled over, shaking beneath the light of the full moonHe hurried to get the cuffs off, but didn't have time to go for his necklace, another wave of sensation slammed into him, this time earning a broken scream as he fell onto the forest floor, head tossing back, eyes reflected up at the moonEyes that were now entirely redDay 3 of Y-G-October





	When The Autumn Moon Is Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Day 3 of Y-G-October - "Transformation"
> 
> You may have noticed my werewolf-based favoritism

His touch was hot, like fire burning through his partner's veins, dragging against his skin

His kiss was smoldering, desperate, and carried with it an intensity that his partner had never witnessed before

Atem had always been a passionate lover, but _this_....

This was just unreal

It felt as though some sort of beast had been unleashed just beneath his skin

It was breath-taking and heart-stopping and Yugi felt ... as though he were about to be _devoured_

There were sharp nails dragging down against his back now, and Atem's teeth sank into Yugi's neck so easily that it was almost as if he were peircing through _butter_

It wracked a cry out of him, mixed between pain and pleasure, but something about that seemed to break his lover out of his trance

Atem went stock still, moved back, his face red and flushed, his chest heaving, his eyes were glassy and the red that highlighted against his bright violet was ... darker than usual now

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, you know I like-"

"No I'm sorry that... I have to go,"

That... that was like ice water to Yugi's face, mouth falling open, eyes blinking in confusion as his boyfreind- with clear reluctance- tumbled off of the couch and straightened his clothing

Sure they hadn't gotten very far yet but Yugi couldn't remember Atem _ever_ being the one to stop a make out session, especially one that had become so....

_Brutal_

( _Delightfully_ brutal but still)

"Wait... Atem, you didn't do anything wrong," he said quickly, concerned for his beloved's mental well-being as he tumbled off of the couch as well and took the slightly taller man's arm

"Please don't leave, please... I'm ok, really,"

"And I am glad to hear that you are, my partner, but I... I'm so sorry, I really need to... there's something that I must do, though this breaks my heart, I must go, and I will return in the morning to finish what I started, you have my word,"

Yugi didn't get the chance to protest, the goodbye kiss was the most fleeting they'd ever shared and like a gust of wind, Atem was gone

Everything about all of this was just _off_

Something just wasn't right

He knew Atem, he knew Atem better than he knew himself, and this entire episode was just so ... _unlike_ him

Even the roughness of his affection was a little uncharacteristic

They both enjoyed the rougher side of love but Atem was usually so much more _carefull_ about it, always afraid of hurting his partner- truly hurting him- or going too far, as if Yugi were some precious treasure that he didn't want to risk tarnishing

If anything, _Yugi_ was usually the one to lose himself in it first and let his desires run wild

Something just wasn't right, and rather than simply sitting in his apartment all night rolling around the possibilities in his head, he decided to do something about it

Without further thought, he grabbed his jacket from the coatrack and reached for the door, only to pause when he noticed something _else_ strange

Atem's leather jacket was on the floor, he loved that thing like a second skin, there was no _way_ he would have just left it behind, especially on such a strangely cold autumn night...

Jaw clenched, he picked up the jacket and headed out of the apartment

Something was wrong with his boyfreind, and he wasn't just going to stand by and idly wonder what it was

 

~+~

 

That was close....

That was _too_ close....

What drove him to take such risks!?

If he had stayed only a few more moments, he would have--

Swallowing tightly, he shook his head, rushing into the woods and shedding his clothes the entire time

Shirt here

Shoes there

Socks flying

Pants off

Finding them all in the morning was going to be one hell of a scavenger hunt, but luckily he'd have a little assistance with that...

He just hoped he wouldn't have to wrestle his pants away from another raccoon, he didn't know what it was about woodland creatures and taking his clothes but he had just about _had it_

He was just wrestling his wrist cuffs off when the first urge hit

A loud, strangled gasp flooded out of his lungs and he doubled over, shaking beneath the light of the full moon

He hurried to get the cuffs off, but didn't have time to go for his necklace, another wave of sensation slammed into him, this time earning a broken scream as he fell onto the forest floor, head tossing back, eyes reflected up at the moon

Eyes that were now entirely red

 

~+~

 

_Ahh!_

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks, the sound of his heels clicking along the sidewalk dissappeared and the world around him fell silent

_Ahhhh!!_

That... that was Atem's voice....

His voice coming from the woods, at that

Swallowing tightly, he wasted no time in rushing towards it

_Ah.. ah... ah...._

It didn't sound like he was in pain though, it sounded more like .... _pleasure_

That didn't make sense- none of this made sense ofcourse but this, in particular, was hard to wrap his head around

Nothing in the universe would ever convince Yugi for even a _second_ that there was so much as a remote chance of Atem cheating on him, there was nothing that would ever make him believe that Atem had eyes for anyone else

So what _else_ could he be doing in the woods, sounding as though he were in the middle of making love?

_A-Aaah... ah..ah....._

It was getting louder, punctuated here and there by a scream, and the urge Yugi had to get to him and get to him _now_ had increased ten-fold

"Atem!!"

What if he was hurt though?

He had never really witnessed Atem in pain, save for something small like running into a door or accidentally cutting himself when cooking

What if this was just how he sounded when he was in pain?

_AHH!!_

"ATEM!!"

He had to find him, he had to make sure he was ok, he had to help, he had to... he had to....

Finally, after what felt like hours of running- though, reasonably, he knew he had only been at it for a few moments- he found who he was looking for

And he could safely say one thing: Atem _definitely_ wasn't out here having an affair

His lover's body was nude, but blotches of midnight black fur were growing in here and there, his ears were pointed and slender, his fingers long with claws pointed at the tips in place of his usual blunt fingernails, his feet had shifted into something more ... _canine_ , long and misshapen with more claws on his toes, his back was hunched, spine clear beneath a thin layer of dark tan skin, a tail had begun to grow where his tailbone was, and his face...

His jaw was beginning to lengthen, his teeth sharp and saliva dripping out of his mouth, and his eyes were _peircing_ red

"Y-Yugi.... aibou..... go...... go _now_!!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

The famous last words of every soon-to-be-snack of a werewolf, he was sure, but he wasn't going anywhere

Atem was in pain and he _needed_ him

More than that, he clearly needed to know that Yugi wasn't afraid of him, or disgusted by him, that he loved him no matter what form he took

Another cry peirced through the air as Atem's body jerked, fur sprouting further over his body as his hands shifted closer into the form of paws

Yugi wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know where to go from here, so he just...

He just sat down

Pulled Atem's jacket over his shoulders, and watched as his lover writhed on the forest floor, each inch of him shapeshifting, distorting further and further into that of an animal, before finally, a wolf laid before him

He wasn't monstrous, like in the movies

There was no cross between human and wolf features, no towering beast with the build of a man but the fur of a wolf

He was just... a wolf

A rather large wolf, but a wolf all the same

In fact, if it weren't for Atem's necklace dangling from around his neck, Yugi would be questioning if this was really Atem at all, despite having just witnessed the transformation himself

"...Atem?" he asked softly, reaching out slowly, anxiously, and placing a hand on the wolf's head

He was practically _burning_ beneath the soft fur, his body heat must have been well over a hundred now, so that was why Atem's skin had been so feverish earlier....

The wolf slowly opened his eyes, still that bright, blood red, and carefully began to move, flopping over onto his belly and staring at Yugi for what felt like the longest moment, before leaning up and licking his cheek

.. And licking, and licking

Tail wagging

He crawled a little closer, one of his massive paws now resting on Yugi's leg as he happily showered him in puppy kisses

....

Yep, there was no mistaking it, this was Atem alright

 

~+~

 

Atem groaned quietly when he began coming to, shifting a little and wrapping his fingers around the soft pillow beneath his head

.. Wait... pillow?

Wasn't he in the forest last night?

Violet eyes snapped open, he jerked upwards, heart pounding, and glanced down to realize that he was in a bed- Yugi's bed, he realized- and in his human form once again

"Morning Sleeping Beauty,"

He glanced up at the door, anxiety and embarrassment flooding through him as he spotted his boyfreind

Yugi seemed happy, amused even, as he carried a tray of breakfast towards him and set it down on his lap

"You must be hungry after running around all night terrorizing the local villages," he teased, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead

...

Wut

Slowly, Atem glanced at Yugi, then at the food- chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk

....

Yugi only ever let him have chocolate milk with breakfast on special occasions

....

This was getting increasingly terrifying

"Um..."

Somehow, that was all Atem could manage to say

"Would you relax? I'm not angry, I'm not afraid, I'm not... whatever it is that you think I might be, you're a werewolf, that's ... kind of _amazing_ , I like it,"

A beat

"You... _like_ it?"

"Yes, and I don't blame you for hiding it, if I've learned anything from watching things like Supernatural and Teen Wolf, it's that you can never be too carefull about your secret, you never know when someone will turn out to be a hunter," he mused, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him

"That, and the pretty ones _always_ turn into something on the full moon," he teased playfully

"So you... you're really ok with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? So you turn into a wolf once a month, no member of my family has ever broken five feet tall, we all have little genetic quirks,"

"Aibou, you are _wonderfully_ weird, and I love you for it," he mused with a slight chuckle, smiling with a bit of releif before glancing down at the pancakes again

"... Are these shaped like wolves?"

"So you noticed,"

"A little hard to miss..... how many wolf puns can I expect of you in the foreseeable future?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe.... five or six a day?"

" _Lovely_ ," the wolf snorted, reaching for the maple syrup

"How much does it hurt, to shapeshift?" Yugi asked curiously, leaning back a little, elbow on the pillows and head on his hand

"It doesn't hurt, when we shapeshift, a hormone is activated that masks the pain with pleasure, a bit like how adrenaline works, it's to prevent us from feeling the pain, it's a bit of an arousing experience actually, but that's all gone by the time we're fully shifted,"

Oh, so that _had_ been cries of ecstasy he'd heard last night

...

Well then

"And it happens every full moon?"

"Yes, though we can also shift at will," he explained, digging his fork into the pancakes

"Wow.... do you have a pack?"

That made Atem pause, his face a little red as he nodded and began to pick at the food

"I was on my way to them last night, we run the same territory together every full moon, it's a pack thing, but I was too late and ended up shifting before I could get to them, my instincts as a wolf are at their sharpest on the night of the full moon, with you there, I couldn't have possibly left to join them,"

"And you left late because of me too huh?"

"Our sex drives are maddeningly high around that time of the month,"

Ah... now it was _Yugi's_ turn to feel embarrassed

"Sorry for keeping you, will your Alpha be mad?"

"Mm, well, I'm a bit mad at myself yes, but the others understand, everyone gets a little carried away sometimes when their mates are involved,"

"Oh, then I gu- .. wait... YOU'RE the Alpha of your pack?"

"Since I was sixteen,"

... Yeah, somehow, Yugi had a hard time picturing the bed-headed, pancake-devouring creature next to him as some sort of regal, commanding leader

He used Hello Kitty bubblebath for crying out loud

"That... wow, were they ok without you?"

"Mahaad took care of them I'm sure, he's a good second-in-command," he shrugged easily, taking a sip of his chocolate milk

~~See and this is exactly what makes Yugi have a hard time believing that his boyfreind is an Alpha but ok~~

"Right.... so were you born this way?"

"Yes, my father's lycanthropic bloodline traces all the way back to ancient Egypt, my ancestors lived there for centuries before my father came here to Japan and met my mother, she was the Alpha of her pack here and ... that's why he stayed, rather than taking her back to Egypt, my father's pack was- ... well, it doesn't matter,"

Somehow Yugi didn't believe that, but he knew better than to pry about it now

Maybe another time

"So it was a political marriage?"

"Not at all, wolves don't marry for politics, we marry for love only, haven't you heard that wolves mate for life?"

"Well yes but- wait... you called me your mate earlier.... does that mean-?"

"That I'm going to be with you unless the day ever comes wherein you break my fragile heart? It does," he grinned, practically purring as he leaned over to give Yugi a sticky maple syrup coated kiss

"Like I would ever break your _fragile heart_ ," he scoffed teasingly, frowning a little as something else dawned on him

"Oh... but .. what about your bloodline? Won't it end with you if you ... stay with me?"

"No, ofcourse even if it did, my culture believes that love is the most important thing of all, so it wouldn't matter, but.... the day will come, if you wish it so, that I take you officially as my mate, then you will become like me,"

"A werewolf,"

A grin, lazy and soft

" _My luna~_ "

Atem practically had stars in his eyes when he said those words, staring up at Yugi as if he had been responsible for the sun and moon and stars and the entire galaxy

Huh, so that was why Atem was so sappy and romantic, it was literally in his genes

"I think I can live with that," he promised, his fingers wrapping gently around his lover's as he leaned down to return the sticky kiss he had just been given

"Ah... but, doesn't that still leave us with a problem? Even if I become a werewolf, I'll still be male, your bloodline will end won't it? I mean, well... I guess we could have a surrogate...."

Atem stared up at him, amused and hinting...

And he stared...

And stared....

And stared......

...

"My anatomy doesn't really matter here does it?"

"It won't after your first full moon,"

Were Atem's teeth always as sharp as they looked to be in that moment?


End file.
